


Compassion

by ardent_angels



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Lives, Domestic Reylo, F/M, Finnpoe - Freeform, Fluff, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), I haven't had a plotline for this since 2019, Jedi Rey (Star Wars), Kylo Ren Redemption, M/M, Minor Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Pregnant Rey (Star Wars), Redeemed Ben Solo, Reylo - Freeform, Rosetico, Slow Burn, Soft Ben Solo, Stormpilot, TROS Fix IT, bensolodoesn'tdie, bringbensoloback, mildangst, poedameron - Freeform, reyandbenmakeoutalot, reylobabies, reylofixit, sarcasticpoe, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 18,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardent_angels/pseuds/ardent_angels
Summary: TROS fix-itWhat if the Force Dyad between Rey and Ben was enough to save them both?The war had always been about Rey and Kylo Ren from the very start. Ben and Rey leave Exogul, and the past behind them to start a new order of force users, and a new life together. Meanwhile on the side Poe, Finn, and Rose, have their own stories to figure out...I don't own Star Wars or it's characters. (But if I did Ben Solo would not be dead)
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 15
Kudos: 77
Collections: Reylo, TROS Reylo Fix-it Fics, The Rise of Skywalker: Fix-It Fic Edition





	1. 1

Rey  
The cold air of Exogul tears at my face as I approach the dark and sinister throne of the Sith. A lightning strike illuminates the jagged piece of stone, engraved with the Sith language, and my dark vision flashes against my eyes.   
There I am, clothed in a thin dress made of the deepest night silk, face cloaked behind a hood blocking out all light but for gleaming yellow eyes. Draped leisurely across the lap of a brooding Kylo Ren, whose face is framed only by his dark ringlets, and fingers, claws almost, trail lazily down the pale skin of my- no- Dark Rey’s thigh.   
I shiver at the thought of the nightmare I once only characterized with the masked monster who killed his own father, but I now know some twisted part of my own mind has conjured up the chilling scene. A scene that could be my rapidly approaching future.   
“I sense the power in you, young Rey. My power. Take your throne empress Palpatine, you’ve seen that it is where you are meant to sit. To rule.” I turn to face the mutilated, pupiless face of Palpatine. My grandfather.   
“Good…” He hisses. Somewhere else in the cavern I can faintly hear pounding footsteps echoing my pounding heart, but I can’t sense who it is, too enthralled in the emotionless cloudy blanks of Palpatine's eyes.   
My foot trips over the other one as I stumble one step closer to his shrouded figure.  
He is speaking to me, something about power, and striking him down, and I can’t really hear it, but they sound so sickly sweet, and letting the honeyed speech trickle into my brain, filling my head with white noise, blocking out all the screams and the pain, whether they be from memory, or visions of the future. It would be so easy just to do what he asks. His blood runs through mine, Luke and Leia knew all along that I must have been destined for this. At least I could save my friends. There’s no one to tell me no, or give me advice, all the voices have been snuffed out, he snuffed them out, I can’t even hear my own breathing, the bond through the force with Kylo that is always a thread behind my eyelids, never far away from my grasp is coated in syrupy promises of ruling the galaxy, of all choices being mine. I am truly alone.   
I take another step forward.   
And then another, and another, I cannot even hear the sound of my foot falling on the stone floor.   
“She will draw her weapon.” Ghostly voices join the hush in my mind, chanting in whispers somehow so loud I still cannot find anything else in my mind. It has been wiped bare.  
“She will take her revenge. And with a stroke of her saber, the sith are reborn.” And that’s when I feel it.   
Feel him. There’s a sharp sensation in my gut, as if he’s been hurt, and it is enough to whip me back to my senses. I can feel Kylo’s presence. No. Ben’s presence. But he is still too far away.   
“The Jedi. Are. Dead!” I do not even think I am moving my own hands when I raise Luke’s lightsaber, the blue glow of the saber illuminating the wicked grin on Palpatine's face.   
Until it is not Palpatine anymore. The now familiar silence of my force bond with Ben, quiets the evil chorus that I know is still behind me. I can hear only my breathing in and out. And Ben’s breathing, falling into rhythm with mine as we lock eyes. I ask a question with tears rapidly rising and he nods in response.   
“Am I alone.”   
“Never.”   
Whatever Palpatine could tempt me with no longer holds any sway. I know what I need to do. And I am not alone.   
“Do it. Make the sacrifice.” The force connection holds strong as I raise my lightsaber behind my head, and just, breathe.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben  
My fingers wrap around the hilt of my uncles lightsaber, the metal still warmed from Rey’s hand. In the moment before I lash out at the Knights of Ren and sever the force bond I see Rey drop her now empty arm and stare with resolve at something- or someone- ahead of her.   
I shrug my shoulders cockily and get to work. Slashing and stabbing, the force flows through my veins I can sense every enemy around me. A single pang hits my chest as I feel remorse for the group that were not long ago my followers. But I must get to Rey. She needs me. It takes only moments to be free of my knights and race to the throne room where Rey has another saber and has fought off the rest of the guards but one. I slam him to the ground with the force and am face to face with the scavenger once again.   
My heart lurches with a desire to touch her. Though it was not long ago that she held her hand to my chest and healed the wound she inflicted on me, It has been many days since she held her hand out to me in the hut, and allowed me to be near her. Gazing into her eyes I am relieved to find no hostility or fear, only confidence, and perhaps a bit of relief. I hold her stare, hoping she knows what I am echoing with my eyes.   
I am here. I am here. I am here.   
We both turn sabers raised, the warmth of each other's eyes replaced by the soulless orbs of Palpatine.   
“Stand together. Die together.” I am ripped forward, lightsaber clattering to the ground. A fleeting glance to my right shows Rey in the same position, struggling angrily against the hold Palpatine has on us, pulling a bit of our life force out.   
“A dyad in the force, a bond so strong, the two shall restore the one.” He pulls and pulls and I can feel my life force being ripped out of my chest, it doesn't feel like dying, but like being broken, shattered beyond what were my already jagged edges. I want to reach out for Rey but I cannot move from Palpatine's grip.   
He finally releases us and my lashes are thick with the desire to sleep, laying heavily down to rest. But I must get up.   
I pull myself off of the floor. Rey is still unconscious, and the sight of her helpless body, barely breathing fills me with rage.   
“So falls the last Skywalker.” I am thrown backwards off of a cliff, my back hitting the edge of a wall before landing on a small platform that juts out from the wall. I lay on my back, which must be broken, and gaze up at the sky.


	3. 1

Authors note: First of all let’s discuss. I have now seen Star Wars the Rise of Skywalker twice in theatres which is perhaps all I can handle because I end up crying hysterically through most of it. For years I have loved Star Wars, and the Skywalker Saga is perhaps my favorite. It is my childhood. From the beginning I loved Rey and Kylo Ren. I found them to be the most interesting characters. Rey was everything I wanted to be, and Kylo needed to be saved. I was hooked. Through a 6 year journey I waited, with halloween costumes, fanfictions, figurines, t-shirts, and boundless excitement for what I knew was the greatest love story in the galaxy. Reylo. There I sat on a Thursday night, in the dark theatre sobbing uncontrollably because I was given everything I wanted only to have it ripped away. Ben Solo’s death was beautiful, their love is beautiful, and I understand, I do. He was redeemed and he knew the best thing he could do to make things right was to save Rey’s life. And I do believe he truly unconditionally loved her, and in those few moments of peace with him holding her and she is revived, and Rey sees him, and sees him as Ben, and knows that he loves her, and she gives him what she could to let him die in peace and happiness. I get it. But it breaks my heart because their characters and love story and storyline were the most complex and well developed with the most potential. The bond Ben Solo and Rey share is unlike anything else and they loved each other so deeply, and the point of Star Wars and especially new Star Wars is to not copy all the olds- don’t fall prey to an overdone shakespeare sacrificial death. The point of SW as said by George Lucas was to instill hope, and there’s enough death in real life you don’t need it in all the movies too. It hurts most because it’s over. So you write it to not be over. If a writer loves you, you never truly die.


	4. Chapter 4

Rey  
When I awaken there is a hand laid gently on my abdomen, pressing tendrils of life force inside my body, and another arm curving around my back, lightly supporting my neck. There is a steady inhale and exhale of breath above me, and I know it is Ben. I know he came for me. On instinct I move my left hand to cover his, my thumb carressing the inside corner of his thumb. There are calluses on his fingers that are so familiar, they mirror my own. I barely noticed them when we first touched hands in the hut on Ahch-To. I notice them now.   
I raise my head and am met with the tear filled eyes and stained cheeks of Ben Solo. Not Kylo Ren. Not a monster in a mask trying to live out the destiny of another Sith Lord long since turned back to the light. Ben Solo. Son of Han Solo and Leia Organa, Prince of Alderaan, nephew of Luke Skywalker, grandson of Padme Amidala and Anakan Skywalker. The Last Skywalker. Just a boy. My equal in the force. My balance. And he’s looking at me like I am the only star in the entire galaxy worth looking at. With him, I am something. Together, we are everything.   
I sit up fully and bring a hand up to his face. His lips are trembling, his big beautiful brown eyes, always so tortured before, leaking tears.   
“Ben.” I whisper, and the smile tumbles out of me. I thumb over the corner of his mouth, the sides of his face, a faint groove the only remnants of a scar I once left upon it, the tips of my fingers begging to get tangled in his ebony locks, somehow still soft even after being soaked by rain and sweat.   
“Your parents are so proud of you.” Ben’s eyes fill with gratitude, and he relaxes to the sound of the words.   
His eyes. His eyes hold all my questions, and all my answers, when he wore a mask by the name of Kylo Ren, they gave away that he was human. I blink down at his lips.   
And then I surge foreward, taking his mouth in mine.   
It is like that night in the hut over the fire, only ten-fold, every nerve in my body is attuned to the beating heart and moving lips of Ben Solo, he has always been a fire burning me up from the inside, breaking down every wall I put up. He reacts instantly, bringing his arms around my waist. I am already sitting on top of him, and find no problem deepening the kiss. There is tongue, there is teeth, and it’s beautifully messy, because what else would it be, sitting in the root of all evil, bloodstained and worn out.   
Even as he kisses back with the sureness of a true Solo, I can feel him slipping away. He gave too much, and I cannot lose him.  
A dyad in the force, never been seen before, two meant to be one.   
To be one.   
Ben’s long lashes flutter against my eyelids. I reach out to the force and I can feel the two strands tying us together, parallel forces. As my lips move, I tie us together. I take the two separate strands and knot them tightly, even as my hands search for grip in strands of Ben’s hair. One life force connects us now, but we were always connected, tangled together by fate, by the force. Ben’s hands grasp the thin fabric of my tunic, and he pulls me closer. I know he feels it too.  
We will share one lifetime together, as it was destined to be, and neither of us will ever be alone again.


	5. Chapter 5

Ben  
I have finished what my grandfather started, but not in the way I ever imagined. There is no monarchy, no hate, and anger, and fear lording over the galaxy. I have fallen in love with a girl, as he did, and I will spend my whole life, our life, loving Rey from Jakku, unconditionally.   
When we finally break apart for air I pull Rey into my chest. I want her close to me, I want to feel our hearts beating as one. I duck my head into the curve of her neck, whispering kisses on the silky skin. She snakes under my sweater, around my back. Her fingers are warm, lined with the healed over scabs of battle.   
Always so much fighting.   
I like the not fighting with her, battling over who will turn, the taking, the hurt.   
“Ben.” She whispers into my scalp.   
“Yes.” My voice is hoarse, I have not spoken in a while. Rey swings her other leg around my waist, straddling me.   
“Ben.” She kisses me again and it tastes like hope.   
“Ben.” A kiss on my forehead.   
“Ben.” On my cheek.   
“Ben.” The corner of my mouth.  
“Ben.” The tips of my fingers.   
She’s kissing me, and it tastes like hope, and I forget the name of Kylo Ren.   
“Ben.” I can barely take it anymore, everything about her is so soft, my companion in the force, to smooth over the broken pieces, the bits of my heart I tore apart.   
“Ben.” She kisses my neck and she’s saying my name and I’m so sorry, but she forgives me, she always forgives me.   
I pull her up so we’re both standing, always keeping my hands somewhere on her, the touch, the stability, it reminds me that we are one, we are bonded, and it’s okay now.   
She doesn’t have to be brave, she melts in my arms.   
I am not a monster to her, her kisses are more fitting for a prince.   
“Ben.” Rey’s saying my name, my name, and it sounds different when she says it. Not a lost cause, not a dead son, but a hero, and I want her to say it over and over and over again until I can believe she is speaking about me.   
I pick her up by the waist and push her up against the wall, leaving my legs slightly apart for hers to fit between. Her arms move around my neck. I look into her eyes and it is home, always, looking into her eyes searching for something.   
I am not searching anymore.   
“Rey.” I breathe out. And then I kiss her, I kiss her hotly, and roughly, I kiss her with everything I have, with years of hate and fear and darkness falling away, leaving only Rey. Rey, and I. Rey and Ben. Her waist is so small beneath my hands, she is so small, but so powerful, so brave, always so brave my Rey.   
I am kissing her and it tastes like hope.   
“I love you.” My heart is racing and I lay out the words for her, and they aren’t quite right, almost too simple for the oceans raging inside me.   
“I love you too.” She wipes away my tears, and we hold each other, here in the hellish light, and we’re not fighting anymore.   
I’m just a boy, and she’s just a girl, and we’re in love, and when we kiss it tastes like hope.


	6. Chapter 6

Poe  
“How exactly do you know all this?” I demand, pacing back and forth in front of Finn, who’s sitting in the common area of the Millenium Falcon.   
“I can feel it.” Finn repeats again. (I’ve asked him four times already)   
“Okay sure. You can feel it. Through the force. Or some freaky friendship bond you have with Rey. I don’t know. And she’s alive? Or she’s dead? You’re not giving me a straight answer here buddy.” Finn sighs.   
“I felt her die. She was dead. And then I felt her presence in the force again- and it is the force dimwit- like she’d been resurrected. Moments later it changed, the feeling wasn’t quite her. I mean it’s her but… plus something else.”  
“So… she was fine, then she was dead, then she’s not dead, and now she’s freaky hybrid Rey?”  
“Basically.” I roll my eyes. All this force business starts to get quite confusing, but as long as Rey is alive I suppose it doesn’t matter.   
“We-I- shouldn’t have let her go off by herself. What if she had died, permanently I mean?” Finn is biting his lip anxiously. I move next to him on the small couch and throw and arm around his shoulders.   
“Finn-buddy- we won. We won. And Rey didn’t die. I’m still here, and Lando, and Chewie, and BB-8, and Threepio. And we won. There is goodness in the galaxy, and it’s finally come through.” Finn nods, but his eyes are still worried. Whatever bond he has with Rey, it’s important. I love the girl, but if we’re keeping records, It was actually me who met Finn first. Not that it’s a competition.   
“Hey kids, might wanna come in here, we’re getting a signal from Luke’s X-wing again.” Lando calls from the cockpit of the Falcon. I pat Finn reassuringly on the back, and move to stand up.   
“There she is now. Let’s go get our girl.” The two of us move to the cockpit, and Lando patches us through to the ancient X-wing. I’d kill to fly in the thing, it’s as much a hero of war as old Skywalker himself.   
“Rey?” Finn’s voice is laced with concern.   
“Finn! You’re alright!” Finn visibly relaxes, and I almost feel a hint of jealousy. Almost.   
“We’re all alright Rey. We won. Help came. And we won. The sith fleet is destroyed.” I cut in.  
“Fly boy!” I smile.  
“Ah the scavenger is happy I’m alive after all. Not too impossible for you?” Rey laughs. She sounds legitimately happy, teasing aside.   
“Not too much. Could you fly the falcon down to the planet? Lukes X-Wing won’t fit both of us.”   
“Both of us?” I ask confused as Finn echoes,   
“Us?”   
“Hi.” A second voice patches through the connection, low and a bit sheepish. And also painfully familiar.   
“Ren.” Finn seethes. I am less calm.   
“What the fu-”


	7. Chapter 7

Rey   
The Falcon lands on Exogul, creating a cloud of dust that creates more fly-aways in what I’m sure is dreadfully messy hair. I know I must be covered in blood, Ben is.   
I can still feel the ghost of his kiss on my lips, giddy passion that left them swollen with desire for more. I’m not sure when we will get another chance, the cursing and shocked exclamations from my friends made Ben’s entire body tense up. The walkway to the Falcon lowers, and I squeeze Ben’s hand reassuringly.   
“Rey!” Finn is the first one out of the ship, running towards me with his arms outstretched. I fall into his embrace, and shortly after Poe joins us, squeezing tightly. No sooner have I left the hug when Chewie sweeps me up in a bone crushing embrace. Lando pats me on the back.   
“Thank you for coming to help Lando.” I say gratefully.   
“You should’ve seen it, I thought Poe was gonna start crying.” Finn teases.   
“I am not a crier!” Poe shoves Finn lightly, but he’s smiling brightly, and standing quite close to Finn. I grin, having my two boys with me again.   
“I only wish I could’ve seen Leia again.” Lando muses, and there is a small intake of breath from behind. Everyone turns their focus to Ben, who is incredibly tall but somehow shrinks down under everyone's gaze. I move to comfort him, but am beat to it by the long loping strides of Chewbacca, who wraps long furry arms around Ben. When they pull away Chewie ruffles Ben’s hair, and I can see tears beginning to streak down his face.   
“Ren.” Finn says stiffly.   
“It’s ah- It’s Ben. Now. Again.” Ben smiles awkwardly. Poe and Finn both look to me for confirmation. I move to Ben’s side and grab his hand, staring back determinedly.   
“He turned. Like I knew he would. He turned and he came for me. Saved me. We can trust him. This is Han and Leia's son after all.” Ben moves closer to me.   
“That’s what you felt in the Force Finn.” Poe says, and steps closer to us. He holds out a hand to Ben. Ben shakes it. “Our torture filled introduction was tragic. I’m Poe. And if Leia and Rey believe in you then so do I.” I want to hug Poe again, Leia must really have slapped most of the hot headedness out of him. Finn stays where he is but gives Ben a little nod, and his dark eyes are clear of hatred when he says,   
“Thank you for saving Rey.” I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding in. I hope Finn can see the gratitude in my eyes. And then something dawns on me.   
“Felt in the Force? You felt the Force?” I question Finn, and Ben is inquisitive as well I feel his mood shift through our bond.   
“Uh, yeah. That’s what I was going to tell you before-” Poe looks up brightly. “I think I’m force sensitive. I felt you die and then come back and then something changed like you added something to your life force?” Finn shifts nervously.   
“The dyad. You felt it. I did die. And Ben healed me, but then he would’ve died. So I tied us together, our two lives are now one. We were always parallel equals in the force, a dyad, but now we’re one. That’s how we’re both alive.” I explain, rubbing circles in Ben’s palm.   
“Is jedi-speak always this cryptic?” Poe interjects. Ben cracks a smile.   
“She’s doing a considerably better job than Luke ever did.” He jokes.   
So the redeemed Solo boy makes jokes. I would really like to kiss him again.   
“So you’re one. He dies you die kind of thing?” Finn presses on.   
“Yes. The most dramatic love story ever.”   
“Love story!?” Finn splutters. Poe laughs hysterically. Ben looks at me in shock, then slides a hand around my waist. I feel a shift in his mood again, it’s possessive, and proud.   
“I should’ve known desert girl had a thing for brooding bad boys.” Poe laughs again. “Can we hear all the sexy details on the trip home?” Chewie roars.   
“Chewies right. We should head back to the resistance base. This place gives me the creeps.” Lando suggests.   
“Who’s going to fly Luke’s X-Wing?” I ask, hoping it doesn’t have to be me. The way Ben’s hand tightened around my waist, I don’t think he wants to be alone, and I’d rather not be separated either.   
“Oh I volunteer!” Poe practically runs to the old ship. “See you guys at home. Bye Finn, Lando, Chewie, Reylo!”   
“Reylo?” Ben and I ask, but Poe is already retracting the landing gear and flying off, maneuvering the X-wing into loop-d-loops.   
When we step into the Falcon Ben lets out a little shudder, and moves to the cockpit instantly. Chewie and Lando follow. I stay behind as we take off, my gaze locked with Finn’s.   
“What are you going to do now?” He asks me. I hadn’t thought about it but the answer presents itself to me easily.   
“You’re force sensitive. And that’s wonderful. And that means there are others. Ben and I will train a new generation of force-users.”   
“Jedi?”   
“Not quite, I don’t think. Something in the middle. Something balanced.”   
“Do you love him?” I am caught off guard by the question but I don’t hesitate when I answer.   
“Yes.” Finn nods, and hugs me.   
“Then we’ll help you. Poe and I, I mean. We’ll help you find more people strong with the force. Travel the whole galaxy if we have to. I know Poe would like that.” I hold him tightly.   
“Thank you. Thank you for everything.”   
“If he’s part of you, then I accept him. I love you Rey, thank you for being my friend.”   
“I love you too!’ I smile. “And Poe. I love that you two are friends.” I think I sense a blush.   
“Where will you go to set up the training?” He changes the subject quickly. I laugh inwardly.   
“Ach-To seems like the obvious choice, but perhaps there’s worth in looking at the lost temples on Coruscant. First I think there’s something we have to do.”   
“What are we doing?” Ben enters, and his eyes are shining.   
“We should bury the lightsabers. Luke and Leia’s I mean. Tatooine maybe? Luke lived there.” Ben shakes his head.   
“No. They both hated it there. We should go to my grandmother's home. Naboo. You’ll love all the plants there.” I smile at him. Finn coughs.   
“If there’s a wedding I’m invited right?”


	8. Chapter 8

Ben  
When we arrive at the resistance base the fear from my arrival is soon replaced with joy and celebration. Everyone is hugging and cheering for the First Order has been destroyed and the lost Solo boy has returned. We don’t stay long, however, just long enough to prepare for our next journey.   
I have no belongings, only the things my mother left. I tuck it all neatly in a little satchel, leaving only her ring, which I think was my grandmothers, and slide it onto my pinky finger. The rebels gave me a clean set of clothes, so I wash my hair quickly and slide on the soft black tunic over my other pants and boots. There is a jacket in the Millenium Falcon that I know belonged to my father, but I can’t bring myself to wear it. The way I betrayed him is not so easily forgiven.   
Rey enters the small corner that was Leia’s quarters, and sits next to me on the cot. Her skin is rubbed pink from the shower, her hair once again tied up into three buns on the back of her head, swathed in drapes of white, wrists wrapped with fresh bandages. She is lovely, the way she looks at me adoringly even lovelier.   
Rey folds my hands in her tiny ones, and leans her head on my shoulder.   
“I’ve never been to Naboo. Your grandmother was the queen wasn’t she?”  
“Yes. Padme was queen, and then senator. We visited often, when I was younger. My mother felt close to Padme there.”   
“You’re true royalty then huh?”  
“I have many powerful names in my lineage. I would not equate myself to a prince ever.”   
“I would.” I turn to her in surprise.  
“You would?” I don’t need to ask really, I can already sense the answer in her throat before she replies.   
“Yes.” She presses a soft fleeting kiss to my lips and though it has not been that long since we were tangled on the floor of the throne room the electric shock of pleasure brings a smile to my face.   
Rey and I take the Millenium Falcon to Naboo, (I win this argument, because technically the ship now belongs to me) and Poe and Finn took a smaller transport ship to search for force sensitive children in the galaxy and later meet us on Coruscant. C-3PO insisted we would need a droid on board and Poe said there was “no way in hell BB-8 was coming with us, and besides Threepio was probably the best sex deterrant ever.” I choked on my own cough, and Rey smacked him. I can tell Finn still doesn’t trust me, but Poe accepting me, and Chewie forgiving me gives me hope for this new future, this new life.   
When we land on Naboo, and Rey spots the rushing waterfalls pounding down from the ancient castle she rushes into my arms and kisses my face all over.   
“I love it. I love it. I love you.” She gasps, crying and smiling and sniffling.   
I hold her in my arms, and she is just so alive, and she loves things green, and waterfalls make her cry, and if anyone here is royalty, it is her.   
I take Rey to a field of flowers, Threepio told me when I was a child it was where Padme and Anakin spent most of their time and I just lay there and gaze at my princess who braids flowers in her hair, let’s me wrap my hands around the white silks she wears just so I can feel closer to her, having her here in my childhood, and kisses me with honeyed lips.   
“Rey?”  
“Yes?” She curls up in my lap, peace and quiet at last, after all the fighting, all the war.   
“Marry me?” We’re already one, already connected, keeping each other alive, but I want to take the scavenger, the girl from nowhere who’s only family name filled her with pain and dread, and give her the only thing I have left to give that’s not already hers. The Solo name.   
Rey just nods, and caresses my face, and she’s so alive, and I asked her to marry me, and she says-  
“Yes.”


	9. Chapter 9

Rey  
The current prime minister of Naboo leads me to an enormous closet full of Padme’s clothes. Ben lounges amused on the floor as I toss outfit after outfit to the floor.   
“No offense to your grandmother or anything but honestly, none of these are practical. A battle dress? A dress? Who gets dressed up to go into battle?”  
“I seem to recall you doing your hair to go to battle with me.” Ben muses, eyes glittering. I huff and throw a lace veil at him.   
“And you have yet to return the favor. Put that on.” He obliges and I laugh at the absurdity. I toss him more headdresses and he puts each one on, making faces as they become more and more elaborate.  
“What a pretty bride you will be.” I tease him.  
“The prettiest. You have to try something on please.” He begs, and I groan, grabbing a bundle of cream lavender and pink silk off the floor.   
“One dress. And only because you’re so cute.” Ben gives me a toothy grin and I slip into the next room to change. The dress is completely impractical, and fancier than anything I’ve ever laid eyes on. It is soft though, it would’ve fetched a pretty penny back on Jakku.   
“Can I see yet?” Ben calls, and I stomp back into the closet and give a little twirl.   
“Happy now?”   
Ben just stares, then steps forward encircling my waist and pulling me close. He kisses me gently and suddenly I feel like it wouldn’t be so bad to try on all the poofy dresses, what with the pure longing and joy I can feel pulsing out of him.   
“Well now we have to have a fancy wedding, now that I’ve seen you in a dress, I can never be the same again.” I blush furiously.   
“Don’t push your luck Solo.” He smiles again, that smile that covers his whole face and finally reaches his gorgeous eyes, then reaches up for my hair. Tugging the buns out one by one, my hair falls to frame my face.   
“You aren’t exactly resisting are you?” He drawls, ever so close to me with his lips and his exploring fingers. I lean into his touch.   
“If this is going where I think it’s going, Padme would be very displeased to have one of her favorite dresses ripped off of young Rey in a rather unfortunate way.” A third voice juts in and Ben and I leap apart, I nearly trip over the folds of the dress.   
“For once we agree Father, and besides it is not the Jedi way to be so full of… passion.”   
“Don’t start that with him Luke, he will only bring up his argument of compassion, and unconditional love, and blah blah blah.”   
“All three of you are lucky Padme was not strong enough in the force to summon her own force ghost or you would receive a stern talking to.”   
The four force spirits continue to bicker for a while until Ben coughs politely.   
“Um.. hello?”   
“My naughty naughty nephew has seduced the girl with his pretty eyes. What a shame.”   
“Master Luke!” I exclaim, rather sheepishly at his comment.   
“Oh it’s just Luke, I was never very good at being a jedi master.”  
“What are you all doing here… together?” Ben asks, his eyes flitting around, as if waiting for a fifth ghost to appear.   
“Well we’re always with you, but we heard there was going to be a funeral- good call on no Tatooine, I hate sand- but you haven’t really done much on that front, I guess it’s a wedding now?” The ghost I assume is Anakin Skywalker has mischief in his eyes.   
“You both have some explaining to do. Also don’t bury the lightsabers, or hold a funeral, it’s annoying. And a waste of good lightsabers.” Luke grumbles.   
“Don’t chide them. Ben. My son. I am so happy for you and young Rey.” Ben moves to his mother's ghost as if he forgot he cannot touch her.   
“As am I. Finally a new generation of force users can begin. Not quite jedi, not quite sith, much less rules…” Anakin chimes in.   
“Anakin a few rules could not have hurt you.”   
“Obi Wan I don’t think you want to start this argument again. Let them be. Let them get married. The jedi and sith are both dead. This is something new. And besides,” He looks at me. “Padme would have wanted Rey to have her things.” I nod my head gratefully. Ben and Leia are still talking in hushed tones, but when Ben steps backwards to me he is dewy eyed.   
“No lightsaber burial, and I have to wear a dress to the wedding.” I joke. The fourth ghost, Obi Wan I assume, chuckles.   
“I like her. We just wanted you both to know we are always with you through the force, and you may come to us for guidance if you need.”   
“Thank you.” Ben says, and I echo. The ghosts begin to fade out, but not before Luke can make one more remark.   
“You may be getting married but I do not want grand-nieces and nephews for quite a long time. Or ever.” We both blush.   
When the ghosts are gone, Ben holds his arms out to me and I sink into them.   
“You don’t actually have to wear a dress.” He whispers. I laugh.   
“I’ll wear the dress, but only this once so you better enjoy it.” The corners of Ben’s mouth quirk up.   
“Oh I will.” And he takes me by the mouth.


	10. Chapter 10

Poe   
“I’m coming with you.” Rose stalks into the Falcon, plopping a packed bag on the floor.   
“Who the hell is going to lead the resistance then?” I retort, exasperated.   
“Lando-”  
“Is traveling with Jannah to find her family I thought.” Finn cuts in.   
“-Has agreed to stay until I get back. I won’t be with you for very long I promise. I want you to go back to Canto Byte. And I want to see Rey. See if she thinks the resistance base can be moved to wherever she’s going to start training the new force users.” Her gaze lands briefly on Finn, then flickers away, staring pointedly at me. It’s very intimidating.   
“I guess I made a good choice in acting general. You can come.” I relent. Finn splutters in protest, and Rose squeals, instantly dropping the death glare and throwing herself at me for a hug. I smile at the tiny girl, and wink at Finn, still unable to spit out whatever's bothering him.   
“Right, well, let’s head for Canto Byte. Chewie?” I call out as I make my way over to the cockpit. The Wookie roars in affirmation. Before I duck into the pilots seat I yell over my shoulder. “No lovers quarrels, and someone make sure my droid is secure!” BB-8 beeps affirmatively as we take off, and I punch the hyperdrive.   
When we’re safely en route to Canto Byte, I leave Chewie in charge and drift over to the common area. Finn and Rose are talking in hushed tones, and despite myself I hang back around the corner to listen.   
“You need to get over yourself Finn. You promised Rey your help in rebuilding a new generation of force users, and you promised Poe you would travel the galaxy with him to do it. Who cares if shes getting married to Ben. It’s Ben. The son of Han and Leia remember. You need to trust Rey that she knows that he’s no longer so hurt, that he’s her force dyad or whatever! Stop making yourself miserable by trying to stay hung up on her. You aren’t really.”   
“But-”   
“No buts. And this isn’t about you getting with me either. It’s about being your own person. You’re so stuck in your own ways, in this relationship you have with Rey, and she’s your best friend sure, but this fight has always been about her and Ben. We all knew that. You won’t lose her. But you will lose the friends you’ve got left.” Finn bows his head, and I can’t help but feel the jealousy increase tenfold. When we found Rey holding Ben’s hand so tightly, like she had finally found the final piece to her family, to her story, like she couldn’t ever let him go, he belonged to her, he was part of her, I was thrilled. Though I met Finn first, I named him, I rescued him, (Or he rescued me but I did the flying so…) he always chooses Rey. I love the girl, but-   
BB-8 rolls over and beeps, and Finn and Rose look up hurriedly. I swagger in casually like I haven’t been eavesdropping.  
“Lady and gentleman of the Resistance, we are well on course to Canto Byte.” I mock bow.   
“Rey and Ky-Ben are getting married.” Finn huffs, stands up, and moves to a different part of the ship. Rose throws her hands up exasperated.   
“You heard all of that?”   
“You’re a good wing-woman Rose.” I sit down next to her and lean my head on her shoulder.   
“He’s going to be a real nerf-herder about this but I’m sure he’ll come around after the wedding. Which we will be attending as soon as we’re done on Canto Byte.”  
“What are you looking for in that trash heap anyways?”  
“Not what. Who. There are children there. The resistance-I- promised to be back for them.”  
“Can we leave Finn on the ship. He’s killing my vibe.” I whine. Rose giggles.   
“Have hope in him yet Poe. Those we love the most require the most effort” I tug on her pigtails.   
“When did you get so wise Tico?”  
“I’ve always been this wise Dameron. You just weren’t looking behind pipes often enough.”   
“You know- I am into guys and gals, and you’re much nicer than pouty over there…” Rose shoves me playfully.   
“You’re such a tease flyboy.”  
“You love me.”  
“Obviously.”   
I head back to the cockpit, and with the familiarity of the thrill of maneuvering the old ship to the ground, I can ignore the bitter taste of always being second best.


	11. Chapter 11

Ben  
I find Rey sitting on the edge of one of Naboo's glittering lakes, swirling her bare feet in the water. Her usual garb of carefully wrapped linens and silks are gone, she’s wearing a tan tunic dress tied at the waist with a simple brown cord and white leggings. Her hair is still down, the brown locks tangled around the soft angles of her face. Luke and Leia’s lightsabers sit in her lap, she fingers the hilts absentmindedly. I remove my boots and socks, and settle next to her in the lush grass, dipping my toes into the water. It has been a long time since I went swimming in these lakes. Rey’s body automatically leans towards mine. I sense her confusion.   
“What is troubling you my love?” I interlace our hands, Rey sends ripples through the water with her free hand.   
“I do not feel worthy of either of these sabers. They are from an old lineage that goes beyond me. Beyond a descendent of evil.” I look at her sharply.   
“Rey. You are all that is good. All that lives and grows. Your family. Your past means nothing. You are free to create the life you wish. You are from nowhere. To be ‘nobody’ and yet possess so much love, so much power. It is a gift that comes only from you. From here.” I press a hand over her heart. “If it troubles you so, we will make you a new lightsaber. But you are worthy. And you saved me.”   
“You saved yourself. You were manipulated to the dark. To the rage. It could have been me. I saw-”  
“You saw us together on the throne of evil. I know. I saw it too. But I will tell you this only once more. You. Rey from nowhere, Rey from Jakku, Rey Solo, are exactly who you have created yourself to be. And that is someone who gives me hope.” I remove the lightsabers from her lap. “You are in control of who you are. So make a new damn lightsaber. Whatever makes you happy. If you can forgive me, you must forgive yourself. We are one after all.” Rey stares silently at our watery reflections for a few moments. I feel the shift in her resolve seconds before I see the shift in her eyes.   
“Rey Solo huh?” Rey draws her feet out of the water, using our two twined hands to push me down into the grass. I find myself blushing.   
“Well, I guess, you don’t have to take that name, I just thought…” She grins wider. “I would like you to take the Solo name.” I say firmly.   
Rey bends her face so close to mine I could count the freckles dotted like constellations. I make a mental note to kiss every one of them later.   
“I think I like it. But we should probably make sure before the wedding hmm? Say it again.” She holds herself above me so I have to crane upwards a little to whisper against her neck.   
“Rey Solo.” I close my mouth over where I whispered the name, we both give a little shiver.   
“Again.” She tugs me into the water, wrapping her legs around my waist, her thin tunic slicking to her slim figure.   
“Rey Solo.” I breathe into her scalp, she smells like fresh linens and sun drenched flowers. Her delicate fingers move around my neck, her calves press into my thighs.   
“One more time.”   
My breath is raspy as I connect our lips once again, taking pride in the way they’re swollen when we pull apart.   
“Rey Solo.”   
Rey pulls me under the water, folding me in her arms, kissing me again, her tongue begs for entrance, I let her have it, not fighting for dominance, not this time, she could take whatever she wanted, I’ve already given everything, there’s no dominance needed, just balance.   
We come up for air, her soaking wet body curved into mine.   
“Rey Solo sounds pretty good to me, what do you think Ben Solo?”   
“S-alright.” I mumble, already leaning in for another kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

Rey  
The wedding is at its heart, unnecessary. Ben and I have already been bound together, paired by an all powerful force, vows are technically just tradition. Nevertheless, I want to make the promises, I want him to know this is my choice.   
Poe and Finn’s ship arrives, I run barefoot to greet them, but when the ships lands, the first person out is Rose.   
“Rose!” The spunky girl and I did not spend much time together, but enough for me to know she is loyal and kind, I consider her a great friend.   
“Rey!” She embraces me warmly. “I hope you don’t mind me coming, but I had an errand I needed to run on Canto Byte, and I really just wanted to come to the wedding. Do you have a dress? Can I meet Ben?”   
“Of course I don’t mind you coming. It’s lovely to have you here, although I fear the wedding will be much simpler then perhaps you are imagining. I do have a dress. And you can meet Ben. What was your errand on Canto Byte?” Rose looks sheepish.  
“I promised some children there I would rescue them. Some of them might be force sensitive, I don’t think all of them are. There’s only five but I just thought you could take them with you. To your new training place. Which I’m hoping can be a new hub for the resistance?”   
“They’re here now?”  
“They’re here now.” Poe exits the ship, A tiny boy with wild red curls on his shoulders, and an older girl with matching hair clinging to his leg. My heart swells. Finn comes out chasing three more children, two boys and a girl. I can sense immediately the oldest boy is well versed with the force.   
“Sorry we didn’t warn you.” Poe glances my way apologetically, then yelps in pain as the boy on his shoulders yanks on his hair. I shake my head.   
“It’s perfectly all right. We would love to bring them with to Coruscant. And the Resistance’s help in rebuilding the city would be greatly appreciated.” One of the children starts trying to climb on BB-8.   
“Oh thank you Rey! I’m so glad to see you, I can’t believe these two idiots were going to leave without me.” Rose’s eyes water gratefully.   
“Neither can I. And besides I need one girl at my wedding.”   
“Well hello there.” A silky voice from behind. I spin around to see Ben a few feet away, casually staring down the oldest boy from before, the one I sensed was gifted in the force.   
“Can I tell you a secret?” The boy asks.   
“Yes.” Ben crouches down and beckons the boy closer.   
“I’m a rebel.” He whispers conspiratorially. Ben’s mouth quirks up.   
“Are you now?”  
“Yes. And I am very useful I can float things with my mind.” Ben arches his eyebrows in mock surprise, for I am sure he could already feel the tendrils of force around the small child.   
“That’s very impressive-ah…”  
“My name’s Temiri. What’s yours?”  
“Ben.”   
“Ben, the pretty girl with the nice eyes is staring at us. And Rose, Finn and Poe.” Ben lifts his eyes to mine and they are glittering.   
“That they are. We should probably go over and be polite shouldn’t we?”  
“I guess so.” The pair walks over, Temiri goes to hold Rose’s hand, Ben slips a hand around my waist, kissing the top of my head gently.   
“Hello darling. Your friends are here.”  
“Yes they are.”   
“What do you say we get married then?”  
“I’m going to throw up.” Finn mutters as Rose sighs dreamily.   
Ben and I both agreed on simplicity. C-3PO would perform the ceremony, just as he married Padme and Anakin. (A story he retold for us eight times.) Rose, Finn, Poe, BB-8, and Chewbacca would be present. The people of Naboo wanted to hold a ball afterwards, which made Rose’s face light up so I agreed.   
I found Padme's lace wedding dress to be a bit much so the Naboo seamstress took the bodice, and attached it to a new skirt of loose silk strips, with a slit down one side exposing a bit of creamy skin, similar to my normal garb. My hair is down, with a simple braid crown courtesy of Rose;who looks stunning in some kind of red dress she found in Padme's endless closet.  
Chewbacca walks me to the lake where my three best friends and the droids are waiting. Poe looks dashing, and Finn looks uncomfortable.   
I have eyes only for Ben. Another black sweater, tight black pants, and an old brown jacket that I know is Han’s. I briefly wonder how his hair always manages to look so perfect. It is all I can do not to just sprint to him. When he sees me his entire face lights up, the big smile that always reaches those eyes that were so tortured before.   
When I reach him, he grabs for my hands, massaging the insides of my wrists.   
“Rey. I thought for a long time about what I would say to you, after so much fighting to get you to choose me, here you are. Here you are, and you make all the voices quiet, you took away all the pain. Every question I had, every doubt, there you were, and your eyes, when I knew you did not think me a monster, I knew you were my answer. The jedi code of the past forbid passion. But were encouraged to deal in compassion. My grandfather described it as unconditional love. Snoke told me my compassion for you would be my undoing. And it was the undoing as my time hiding behind Kylo Ren. But nothing about you has torn me apart, only put everything back together. And I will love you forever, not even death could part us.”   
“Ben. I come from nowhere. I have no family but the one I chose for myself. I chose Finn, Poe, Rose, Chewie, BB-8, R-2, C-3PO, Han. Leia. And I choose you to be my family. The Solo name is one I will love to call my own, almost as much as I love the man it belongs to.” Tears streak both of our faces.   
BB-8 rolls forward and presents two simple bands of white kyber crystal. Ben never looks away from me as we slide the rings on each others fingers.   
“It is my great honor Master Ben and Mistress Rey to pronounce you husband and wife.” C-3PO declares behind us, and Ben sweeps me into his arms dipping me down, slowly kissing me. Rose claps excitedly, and I beckon them all forward, sinking into a hug with my family.   
After hours of dancing in one of the Naboo ballrooms, making small talk with all the people of Naboo, being spun around by Poe, twirling with Rose, tearful hugs with Finn, and a few drinks of some sparkling nectar that tastes like the stars, Ben scoops me up in his arms and carries me to our room. I breathe in his scent, he smells like the rain, his hands securely under my knees, always smiling at me softly. He rests me on the bed and climbs on top of me, very gently, ravishing the skin that peeps out from the white dress.   
I remove his jacket, bringing my fingers up under his shirt, he helps me take that off too. His toned chest is still marked with scars. I trace them with my tongue, his back arches, but he never takes his eyes off me.   
We don’t talk, we don’t need to, we’ve never needed to, we always knew somewhere deep inside that this is how we would end up. Together.   
Afterwards we lie tangled in the sheets and each other, soaking in the feel of the others skin, a novelty we had not been allowed to explore for so long, each kiss feels like the first time.  
“I love you.” I sigh into his bare chest.   
“I know.” He replies, stroking my hair.   
“Aren’t you going to say it back?” I tease sleepily. He glances over at me.   
“Sweetheart. I’ll say it every moment of every day, until my voice his hoarse, and then I’ll say it a thousand more times, the words are the best reality I have. Rey. I love you. I love you. I love you, I love-” I silence him with a rough kiss.   
“Shut up.”   
“I love you.” He mumbles into my mouth.   
“And I love you. Endlessly and forever. My Ben.”  
“My Rey.”   
I sleep soundly for the first time in a while. I do not dream, the only dream I every had is lying in my arms.


	13. Chapter 13

Poe  
“Good morning Rose.” I announce cheerfully as I enter some kind of dining hall. Rose waves a fork eagerly in response.  
“Poe. You have got to try the food. Rey came by earlier and said the cream filled pastries were the best, but Temiri and I actually think these strawberry ones were sent from the heavens.” Temiri waves from the cluster of the stable children we rescued from Canto-Byte, his mouth is surrounded by crumbs. I sit down next to Rose.   
“Hand me one of those.” I pop the pastry in my mouth, and I have to agree- it’s maybe the best thing I’ve ever tasted.   
“Where is the happy couple anyways?” I question with my mouth full.   
“They went out for a run. They’ll be back in a bit and then they’re heading off to Coruscant with the children.”  
“Think they made any of their own children last night?” I wink. Rose rolls her eyes.   
“Shut up. Can you go find Finn and wake him up? I need to get back to the resistance, and you two need a swashbuckling adventure across the galaxy.”   
“Yeah sure. Where’s his room?”   
“Down the hall, third room on the right. Be careful, when I dropped him off last night he was a bit tipsy.” I snag a couple more pastries on my way out, walking jauntily down the hallway. The newlywed giddiness must be contagious, I’m in a wonderful mood.   
I knock on the door once then bang it open without waiting for a response.  
“Up and attem buddy! There are children to rescue, force skills you should practice, planets to explore… oh.” Finn sits up hastily, pulling up the bedsheet to cover his bare chest. And the bare chest of the woman next to him.   
“I’ll just um. Yup. Leaving now.” I back out of the room and shut the door, then slide down against it resting my head in my hands.   
Dammit.   
Dammit dammit dammit dammit.   
How could I be such a fool. Of course I thought with the war over, and Rey marrying Ben, and this adventure across the galaxy to find force wielders would somehow be a wake up call for Finn, and he’d suddenly realize that all along he’s been in love with me and we’d be hot space boyfriends leading the resistance, and we’d all be one big happy family.   
Hope is a burning flame all right, and it burns you away from the inside with it’s foolish notions of sunsets and weddings and-  
“Poe?” My spiralling is interrupted by the very tall legs of Ben Solo.  
“Hi.”   
“Are you… um… crying?”   
“No. There’s ah-dust. In my eye. Eyes.” I wipe at my face aggressively. Because I’m not crying over that wampa in the room behind me. No way. I’m a sexy resistance general. And pilot. I have great hair. Ladies love me. Guys wanna be me. Guys wanna be in me-  
“Do you want to… talk about it?” I look up shocked. Dark tall and handsome may be married to Rey, who’s practically my sister, but I didn’t think that meant we were going to… talk. Like ever. Like real, deep conversation or whatever. The guys been in my brain it’s not like he doesn’t know- Oh. He knows. About the whole being a raging bisexual thing. Although not the in love with Finn thing which is a considerable relief, because then Rey would know, and even though with her crazy force powers she probably knows anyways, that’s kind of something I had wanted to bring up with her myself, you know, because I love her and all that.   
“Poe?” Oh yeah. He’s still here.  
“That’s Finn’s room.” I flop my hand behind me.   
“Are you barricading him in for a reason?”   
“Oh no, he can come out if he wants to-hah. That’s funny.” Ben nods a little bit, then sits down next to me, folding his legs criss cross rather awkwardly, considering he’s absurdly tall.  
“You are in love with him.” He says it as a statement, not really a question. (Okay, I guess he does know about the in love with Finn thing) I consider bluffing, I’m not besties with the guy. But he is Leia’s son, and when he’s not all Kylo Ren-y he’s got a very calming voice. And the hair. It rivals my own. He’s very calm, a total 180, and I wouldn’t mind having a guy friend I’m not hopelessly in love with, or is a droid or wookie.   
“Yes.”  
“He’s in that room.”   
“He is in that room.”  
“Not alone.”  
“Not alone.” I laugh sourly.   
“I do not think I have very good advice. For that I would ask Rey. But I will say this. You two have a very close bond, I can feel it. Besides, you’re off to a better start then I was with Rey. You haven’t tried to kill him multiple times.”  
“Oh my god you make jokes.”   
“I made a joke.”  
“You make jokes.” Honestly, If he wasn’t all connected to Rey through life and love and all that, I might find myself into dark and brooding. Just then Rey walks by, a pastry in each hand.   
“Rey. Your husband. Makes. Jokes.”  
“It is shocking isn’t it. Why are we sitting on the floor?” She joins my pity party on the ground, except not really the ground, she goes right for Ben’s lap. He buries his nose in her hair contentedly. I lean my head back against the wall.  
“Finn’s in that room.” I sigh.  
“Are you trying not to wake him up or-”  
“He’s awake. He’s definitely awake.”  
“He’s also with a woman.” Ben supplies helpfully. Rey’s mouth falls open and some crumbs fall out. Ben chuckles lightly. My heart hurts.   
“I’m sorry Poe.” She reaches out to hold my hand.   
“You knew?”   
“The way you look at him…” I turn away so they won’t see me cry.   
“He will come around. The relationship you share… if he truly values it he’ll come around. And if he doesn’t, he isn’t worth the best damn pilot in the resistance.” Ben says in that low voice of his. I’m speechless for a moment.   
“I thought you said you didn’t have any advice.”  
“Oh I wouldn’t say it’s advice. Just making sure you know your worth.”  
“Rey. I love this guy. I love em.”   
“Yeah me too. Come on. Get up. The Poe Dameron I know does not need to mope. He is going to go back to breakfast with us, and when Finn walks in you are going to smile and wink, and not ever let him see that he’s hurt you. Okay?”  
“Rey can’t say it because she’s Finn’s friend, but I don’t know the guy that well, and I do have not one but two lightsabers in my posession. Just in case.” Ben smirks. I laugh.  
I heave myself off the floor and straighten my jacket. And when Finn enters the dining hall sheepish and embarrassed, I smile, and wink, and never let him know that he’s hurt me.  
Finn’s gonna have to work for this pilot.   
Poe Dameron is playing hard to get.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it's the author. Hope you're enjoying. My main platform is usually wattpad but I'm trying to expand. If anyone is willing to beta for me let me know!!!  
> Xoxo  
> Abigail

Ben  
“Do they really need to make out like every two minutes?” Finn whispers. Loudly. Unfortunately he and the rest of Rey’s rebel friends- my friends now too, I suppose- have entered the cockpit of the Falcon at a rather inopportune time.   
And by inopportune, I mean really the worst. Rey and I are sitting in the pilot seat. Or rather, I’m sitting in the pilot seat, and Rey’s straddling my waist.   
Also, she’s cupping my face in her hands and kissing me very deeply. With tongue.   
And my hands are up her shirt, palming her back.   
Which was great, until there was an audience.   
“They just got married. And they’ve been battling all that sexual tension for years with Ben following her like a heartsick puppy as they kept trying to stab each other to death. I’m sure they’ll go back to arguing soon. Except now they can kiss and make up. So in short they do need to make out a lot, in order to get over every lovers quarrel. Dangerous lovers quarrels! With glow sticks! And then sex!” I crane my neck to see Poe leaning in the doorway, examining his cuticles very closely. When he catches my gaze he gives me a big thumbs up, and the corners of his mouth quirk. “Way to get some buddy.” Rey stops kissing me to flip him off.   
“You really are impossible Dameron.”   
“I think it’s cute.” Rose is blushing wildly. “I wish someone couldn’t live without me. Or kissing me.” Her gaze bores into Finn.   
Finn looks away, properly embarrassed. Rey climbs off my lap and runs a couple fingers through her hair. Which is once again down, devoid of the three buns that had been her favorite, it rests lightly on her shoulders. I simply adore the way she tucks it behind her ears. The way it swishes softly when she walks drives me mad. Finn clears his throat, and I realize I’ve been staring doe eyed at Rey and her hair for longer than I thought.   
“Well. We’re off then.” Finn attempts a smile.   
“Rey! Do you and Ben mind taking Temiri with you to Coruscant ahead of time? Your first student!” Rose’s tongue pokes through her teeth when she smiles.   
Rey glances over at me, dropping her eyelashes once in search of confirmation, I nod gently. I already love the bold little boy. He will find greatness through the force.   
“We don’t mind at all. That was our goal after all. Rebuilding the galaxy little by little. The children of the force hold the most hope.”   
“If you and Ben had babies would they be super force children? With the dyad and all that. Can you have kids? Since your life force is one or whatever, can you even create new life?” Finn interrupts. (Rather rudely I would say.) However, his question does put a molten drop of fear in my heart, one that grows ten fold as Rey evaluates the question. She subconsciously raises a hand to her stomach. My heart races, as her breathing quickens and I feel her panic, it echoes my own. I reach for her hand just as Rose smacks Finn’s hand. He yelps indignantly. I think of the run Rey and I went on this morning.  
I awaken before her, and marvel in holding her lithe figure in my arms, how peaceful she is in sleep, free from the nightmares that wracked her body frequently in months past. The nightmares I wasn’t supposed to know about, but even before we were tied together as one, when we were separate, I would jolt upright in a cold sweat listening to the screams of her parents, of my father, of Rey, and of me, as one of us drives a lightsaber into the chest of the other, over and over again. My thoughts stir Rey awake, she feels them. She feathers a kiss on my lips, then tells me we’re going for a run. We run perfectly matched, although I am over a foot taller than her, until she halts to a stop by the lake again.   
“You’ve seen the nightmares.” A statement, she already knows the answer.   
“I had the same ones.”  
“But yours went away.”  
“My love, you have quieted all the voices that always tormented me.”   
“There will be no more tragedy in our story.” Rey says with resolve, her eyes are fierce, I have loved her bravery from the start.   
“I have everything I could ever want.” I hold her gaze. Many things have changed with the end of the war, but when the force first connected us, that first moment when she appeared, all I could see was her, all I could hear was her breathing. The jedi killer spent a lot of time wishing for the bond to connect, to gaze into the eyes of the last jedi. Rey bites her lip.  
“Everything?”  
“What troubles you?” Rey twists the crystalline ring on her finger.   
“I dreamt of a child.” She opens her mind to share the dream with me.   
“Our child.” My heart lurches and my eyes move to her flat stomach. “You don’t think- are you…” Rey smiles then.   
“No. Just. It’s so early I know. And we have much work to do. But Ben, would you want a baby? A family?” A part of me balks at her question. How could I, the boy who killed his own father, be a father of my own children? And yet I want nothing more, when I see the dream Rey shared with me of dark haired children with grabby hands and moist mouths, I know the answer. I have searched a thousand lifetimes for her, for this life with her. Rey knows my answer too and I feel her joy rising as she grins, it makes my giddy. I open my arms for her to step into them, and she does, but then she dips under and sprints away.   
“Race you!” She calls.   
“You’re just nervous when they do have babies they’ll be cuter than you.” Poe rescues smoothly. I look at him gratefully, the back talking pilot and I are becoming fast friends.   
“So you think I’m cute?” Finn follows with the joke, after seeing the pained look in Rey’s eyes.   
“Absolutely, about as cute as a hutt.” Poe laughs. Finn pouts.   
“Boys I have places to be. People to lead. Rey, Ben, I will see you again soon, send word when you reach Coruscant. I’ll send Temiri with Chewbacca.” Rose shoves the fighting men out of the cockpit. I nod at the petite girl, Rey moves to hug her.   
“See you soon Rose.” And then Rey’s adopted family is gone, and she let’s down her guard again.   
“Ben what if he’s right.” She slumps dejectedly into the pilot's chair.   
“I know he’s your friend, but Finn seems to be rather thick. He doesn’t know the ways of the force yet. And he has no idea what Mr and Mrs. Solo can do when they work together.” That makes her smile a little, but not nearly wide enough.   
“Smile for me. It will be all right. And we have all the time we need.” Her mouth stays sadly curved downwards. I try again.  
“Sweetheart…” I draw the syllables out, letting my voice go low and gravelly. I can feel Rey’s entire body throbbing through our bond. “Please.” And she melts.  
“Stars above Ben.” She groans. “You are the most impossible man ever. Not playing by any of the rules, you aren’t allowed to beg, how am I ever going to get anything done. I need a new lightsaber, and we need to start a training facility, and find a home, and there’s an orphan child coming aboard this ship soon, and our dear friend Chewbacca who was friends with your dad, and yet you’re playing dirty!” She pulls me forward with the force. “I’m trying to sulk.” I grin wickedly. “But you’re evil, calling me sweetheart and now all I want to do is kiss your stupid face.” She pulls me forward roughly, and kisses my stupid face.   
“If you try that sweetheart business again Solo I’ll have to shove you in an escape pod and jettison you away. You can’t be allowed to do that!”   
I suck gently on her neck in response. She smells like sun washed dirt and fresh bread.  
“Do what sweetheart?” Rey groans again, which is now just torture for me at this point, my whole being is aching for her to say my name. And she knows it.   
“Be all-” She kisses me. “Gorgeous, and flirty. This whole tight black sweater thing is really doing it for me.”   
“Sweetheart.” I roll the r between my teeth.   
“Ben.”  
“Is this a lovers quarrel, because Poe says when we have one of those it has to be with lightsabers. And sex.” I lean closer to her, letting my broad shoulders overshadow her, gazing at her plump pink lips. Rey lets out a little hiss of air.   
“I really hate you.” It’s very hard to focus, she’s all angry and beautiful.   
“You love me.”   
“I love you.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi loves, I'm sorry this chapter got a bit delayed, I had school stuff and could not think of anything good to write. But here we are. Not a super long chapter, just some lightsaber stuff, and Temiri stuff, and Reylo softness before I get back into the Poe/Finn stuff which I enjoy bc Poe is a sarcastic little buddy and I have to be able to write some angst, I just don't wanna torture Ben and Rey. I'm still working on Rose's storyline if you have ideas lmk. I'm also still looking for a beta!!!! If you would be interested please let me know!!!!   
> Also, disclaimer I know canonically Ilum got destroyed because it was Starkiller base but that takes all the fun out of kyber crystal hunting. So... Starkiller base was on a different planet and the Ilum adventure begins, I will not be taking criticism at this time. :)
> 
> Anyways. Give me feedback please please please it validates me and makes my day.

Rey  
Ben drapes another cloak around my shoulders when he sees my violent shivering has not stopped. I can tell he can’t decide whether he’s more worried or amused, his force signature wavering between the two wildly.   
He decides on amused.   
“Whatever is wrong cyar'ika, are you cold?” He teases gently. I would very much like summon Leia’s force ghost and ask her why she would ever teach Ben several different languages.  
“I told Poe he was the most impossible man, but I take it back. It is you. I don’t like the cold. I grew up in the desert. Snow is a menace to the galaxy, perhaps more than sand.” I grumble, teeth chattering. The surface of the planet Ilum is in fact dreadfully cold, it is made of ice. And kyber crystal. Which is why we’re here.   
“I agree with Rey. It is very cold here.” Temiri proclaims from down below. (He’s not actually that short compared to me. But compared to Ben… the poor boy barely makes it above his hip. Chewie roars his agreement, then picks Temiri up in his furry arms, and lifts him onto his shoulders. Temiri buries himself in the soft fur and I wonder if younger Ben ever was the same with the wookie.   
Ben pulls me close to his side, practically enveloping me in his arms.   
“I’ll keep you warm my darling.” He purrs. Temiri makes retching noises.   
“How much farther?” The little boy groans. He is also not used to the biting cold of the ice planet, growing up in the climate regulated city of Canto Byte.   
“Not much farther now.” Ben assures him. We continue our trek over the frozen ground, I glare at the white powder on the ground indignantly as it soaks through my boots. I had thought snow would be a novelty, but after Starkiller base, I rather hate the element. I would almost rather be back under the blistering sun of Jakku. Just as I’m about to remark as such, Ben stops us in front of a small entrance to a cave.   
“After you princess.” He mock bows.   
“Don’t call me that Solo.”   
“Whatever you wish, Solo.” I flick my wrist and a snowball comes hurtling at his head. Temiri laughs with delight, moving his hand in a sloppier motion to send another projectile at Ben’s chest.   
Chewie roars in what sounds like a laugh.   
The four of us enter the cave and I am instantly struck with the beauty of the crystalline spires that jutt up around us. The force pulses and hums through the multitude of kyber that is inset in the walls, jewel tones of every color glittering comfortingly. Temiri gasps.   
“These are what make lightsabers?” He asks, sliding down from Chewbacca's shoulders. Ben nods.   
“The crystal is the heard of the blade, the crystal is the heart of the jedi. Go and explore now young one, you will know when you have found the crystal that calls to you.”   
“Is that how it felt when you met Rey? Like your kyber crystal calling to you?” Temiri asks, mischievously. Ben laughs, deep in his throat.   
“Something like that. Chewbacca will accompany you so you don’t get lost.” Temiri scampers off, Chewbacca loping behind him.   
“If you make up some pet name about a crystal, I might stab you again.” I warn, poking Ben’s hip playfully.   
“Well I wouldn’t want that.” He drawls, voice like nectar. It’s impossibly unfair for him to have a voice that beautiful.   
“What are we going to do about the new force-sensitives we find? Keep bringing them back to Ilum? It’s not all that close to Coruscant. And I really hate the cold.” I tug on a lock of my chestnut hair thoughtfully.   
“It is tradition for a jedi to journey to Ilum with their master to search for their kyber crystal. But since you and I are not quite jedi, and our students won’t be full jedi either… we could just bring a fair supply with us now. Come back later if needed. Now you should look for your new crystal. If that is still what you wish?”   
“Yes.” I have loved wielding the Skywalker blades, but I need something of my own now, something new, reflective of this new life I’m building. That we’re building.   
Ben laces our fingers together and we walk slowly around the cave of gems. I reach out with the force, first feeling the comforting familiarity of Ben’s life force tied with mine, then searching for something else.   
When I first feel the crystal calling out to me I am confused, for they feel just like the shift in the light when I saw Ben through the force connection when he arrived on Exogul, and all I could hear was the gentle rise and fall of his breath. When I reach the shiny rock that is whispering to me through the force I gasp gently. They are twin crystals, a golden color. They are not quite light, not quite dark. They feel like me, and they feel like Ben. I use the force to wiggle them out of the wall.   
“A dual-bladed lightsaber. Such has not been seen for many years.” Ben muses, peering down at me through thick lashes.   
“I saw it in a vision. The dark vision. But all the same. These are right. And I was always much better at wielding my quarterstaff anyways.” Ben chuckles at that. I drop the crystals into the pouch at my hip, then kiss him lightly on the lips.   
“Thank you.” I sigh into his lips.   
“For what?” He mumbles back.   
“Just… everything.”   
“Rey, I will be thanking you for being mine for as long as we live.”  
Stars, I love him.   
“Have you decided what to do with the Skywalker lightsabers?” I ask into his impossibly broad chest.   
“I had an idea.” His eyes dance excitedly as he reaches to his hip to pull out a new singular blade. My breath hitches.   
It’s a crossblade, similar to the sith blade of Kylo Ren, but the hilt is that of the saber wielded by Luke ad Anakin. The intersecting cross I can sense is metal from Leia’s lightsaber. Ben ignites the sword and it is a smooth blade of sapphire, devoid of the normal unsteady crackling of his previous lightsaber.   
“The crossblade was rather a favorite of mine. Although I can’t believe I never figured out it would be much less unsteady with two real crystals.” He twirls the blade idly. “What do you think?”   
“It’s perfect.” I nod approvingly, glad to see the resulting joy I sens through our bond at my approval.   
“I miss them.” Ben whispers, tucking my back against his abdomen, inhaling my hair deeply.   
“I know. As do I. But they’re never really gone, we know that.” He kisses my hairline.   
“Rey! Ben! I found it! It’s purple! Do you see?” Temiri comes tumbling back into sight, triumphantly clutching the amethyst rock. Ben nods knowingly, kneeling down to look at the little boys find.   
“Very impressive Temiri. You will build a great lightsaber.”   
“Rey!” Temiri was shy with me for a while, but now can barely contain his excitement.  
“Yes?”  
“It’s purple!”


	16. Chapter 16

Poe  
“Keep it, it looks good on you.” The silence that follows Rose, and Chewbaccas return to the resistance base is deafening. I sneak a glance over to my silent companion, who is of course, in my old beat up leather jacket. I consider asking for it back, along with what might be the last shreds of my dignity.   
We’re on route to Jakku, because of, and I really can’t make this up; “A feeling.”   
“Tell me again why you think there will be force sensitives on Jakku? Isn’t Rey kick ass enough for one planet?” I keep my eyes trained on the nav system. BB-8 chirps from his spot by my feet.   
“Everything all started on Jakku didn’t it? The map to Luke, BB-8 meeting Rey, when I thought you were dead, when I met Rey. The Falcon. It’s a brutal planet, some people there must be using the force to survive they just don’t know it.” Finn picks at a loose thread on his- my- jacket.   
“Would you be able to sense them even if they are force sensitive?” Finn looks over, annoyed.   
“I don’t know. I haven’t had any force training. But Rey just has a very strong presence, her and Ren both.”   
“Ben.”  
“Right.” Uncomfortable silence fills the cockpit. I hate this. The not talking, the divide.   
“Do you want to talk about it?” Finn offers, really attacking the loose thread. I’m going to smack his hand.   
“Talk about what.”   
“You know. Naboo. That girl…” BB-8 swivels his head curiously.   
“I do not want to talk about it. Especially if you’re just going to call her ‘that girl’.”   
“What’s that supposed to mean-” Finn’s indignant reply is lost in the sound of the alarm system.   
“What the hell? TIE fighters? Finn-”  
“On it.” He races to the gunning position, as the TIE’s scream closer. BB-8 beeps out a stream of information.   
“I know buddy, I know.”  
“Flyboy!” Finn shouts.   
“I’m on it!” I maneuver the ship easily, giving Finn a clear shot at the two wayward TIE’s. He takes aim and fires rapidly, the debris hurtling onto the sand planet below us.   
We’ve arrived at Jakku.   
Finn strolls back into the cockpit as if expecting some sort of praise. Well, I won’t give him the pleasure.   
“This is giving me some real memories, huh?” He teases.   
“Let’s hope we don’t have another crash landing.” I reply terseley. Finn has never called me flyboy.   
“What’s wrong with you? This is supposed to be fun. Exploring the galaxy without being afraid. Haven’t you always wanted to see the galaxy?”   
“Look, Finn, I haven’t known anything but war. And neither have you, so I truly cannot seem to fathom how you’re so pleased to be ‘exploring the galaxy’ when just a couple days ago you were pouting and having hate sex because Rey is finally happy, and in love with someone who isn’t you.” I bring the ship into descent, clenching the controls very tightly.   
“I knew this was about that girl!”   
“You’re damn right it’s about that girl. Do you even know her name?”   
“I-” Finn splutters. I settle the ship in the burned over village where I got the map from Lor San Tekka not so long ago, and open the ship doors.   
“That’s what I thought. For someone who started out without a name of his own, I would think you would be a little more respectful.” My heart is pounding the blood to my brain, it hurts to lash out at my best friend this way, but I just can’t get over the image of him and that poor girl who he didn’t even bother to ask the name of.   
“Poe-” I hold up a finger, silencing the younger man.   
“It’s not any of my business. I know this war has always been about one person to you. But it’s worth a little more to me. And I don’t just want to be ‘flyboy.’ That makes me worth as much to you as ‘that girl’ Okay. Now get your force sensitive ass moving. We have trainees to find.” I spit, simultaneously trying to hold back tears.   
“Poe.”  
“And I want my flight jacket back.”   
When I settle the familiar leather onto my shoulders I can’t stop myself from inhaling the cinnamon scent of Finn. I stalk haughtily out of the ship and into the blistering sun, BB-8 rolling behind me. Finn follows shortly after, already wearing a new standard issued jacket.   
I try to cry, but the sun scorches all the moisture away.


	17. Chapter 17

Finn  
As soon as my feet hit the sand I remember how much I hate the desert planet of Jakku. I hate it even more with the heavy silence that surrounds Poe and I.   
I’ve hurt him somehow, and I only wish he knew how wrong his accusations are. The battered flight jacket I rescued from the wreckage all that time ago is back on the older man in front of me. It’s brutally hot, but Poe stalks on even though he must be sweating under the thick leather.   
The jacket stopped smelling like Poe a while ago, but I was around Poe so much, it wasn’t really a big deal.   
Now I’m jacketless, Poe-less, and the only thing I can smell is sweat.   
I stare at the arch of Poe’s neck in front of me, and sigh.  
I wish Rey was here.   
And certainly not for whatever reasons Poe is imagining.   
As soon as we arrived on Exogul and I saw Rey standing there, fiercely holding Ben’s hand, just daring anyone to take away what she loves, I knew my brave, tortured friend had finally completed her family. And force help me, I was jealous.   
We’ve all spent our whole lives fighting for even the smallest chance of a life. Rey deserves her happy ending more than anybody I know. Ben looks at her like she hung all nine of Endor’s moons. Ben Solo who was Kylo Ren, a villain. A tortured, conflicted man, but a villain all the same. The war ended and he got a wedding, a beautiful bride, and a future.   
The nerf herder got everything I’ve been waiting for.   
So I found a mildly attractive girl on Naboo and got drunk, and slept with her. I thought it would make me feel better, I thought it would make me forget about how peaceful Rey looked sheltered in Ben’s arms.   
I thought it would make me forget about Poe’s hands grabbing fistfuls of his own jacket on my back, and how I had to clutch on to him for several minutes just listening to him breathe, making sure he really was alive.   
I thought it would make me forget about Zori Bliss, and the crowds of women around Poe after the wedding as he winked and flirted with ease.   
So I slept with a girl, and now Poe thinks he’s nothing more but a headstrong flyboy to me.   
I know this war has always been about one person to you.   
Poe’s right about one thing.   
Back at the Battle of Crate when I was ready to sacrifice myself for the Resistance, in the moments before I thought I was going to die I wasn’t thinking about Rey, or Rose, or Leia.   
I was thinking about the lusty eyed pilot with a lopsided smile sleeping with his head in his arms by my side every day in the medbay while I was in a coma.   
All I’ve ever known is war.   
And when the war finally ended, everything I had been fighting for was still walking a few steps ahead in the sand.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to my beta Lyra. You're a life saver.

Rose   
“General, we’re receiving a distress signal.”  
“From where?” I peer over Lieutenant Connix’s shoulder.   
“The far side of the planet.”   
“So close?”   
“Want me to send out a search party?”  
“No, I’ll go. I’m going insane back here. Send another transmission to Poe and Finn though would you? Ask them where they are.”   
“Of course. Be safe.” I nod at the blonde woman then race toward a speeder.   
It’s nothing like riding, but the exhilaration of moving at high speeds is the same. I was never fond of flying, preferring to stay close to the ground, to the trees and smells of earth.   
I track the distress signal to the opposite side of Yavin 4, the humidity is stifling.This side of the planet is full of marshes, sticky enough to cause many a problem warranting a distress signal.   
I ease the speeder to a stop on the last stretch of solid grass, and head out on foot. The uninhabited jungle is thick with chirps of various winged creatures.   
Paige would have loved it here, she loved climbing trees. I think about her being here with me a lot, seeing the end of the war, the cause she fought for so hard. I miss her when I’m alone, looking at trees she would have wanted to climb.   
“Help!” A very pissed off sounding voice calls from one of the bogs.   
I pick gingerly through the mud in the direction of the voice.   
When I see the man it belongs to, I very nearly fall into the goo.   
“General Hux!?”  
“I’m not the general of anything anymore, am I, considering I was the first order spy, there was a failed assasination attempt and, the first order and the final order are obviously destroyed because you aren’t holding a blaster to my head yet.”  
I stare blankly at the angry red-head.   
“Okay then Hux… why are you here?” Hux scoffs again.   
“Oh please, just call me Armitage, I’m sure you and I are going to be seeing a lot of each other.”   
“Excuse me?”   
“I assume you’ll want to take me as a war prisoner? And I can’t exactly fight back can I?” He motions to the mud he’s sunk waist deep into.   
“I guess the resistance will have to decide your fate. For now let’s get you out of the swamp.” I tie my hair back a little tighter and get to work pulling the former First Order officer out of the mud.   
We squelch through the mud in silence, Hux’s nose remaining permanently wrinkled in disgust.   
Priss.   
“You get on first.” I motion to the speeder. Hux sighs heavily then clambers on to the speeder that is not meant for two people.   
“I told you, I have no means of running away ah-”  
“Rose.”  
“Rose.”   
I weigh the options in my mind carefully. If I sit behind him I can keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid. But I really don’t want him steering the speeder.   
I settle onto the speeder in front of Hux. He really doesn’t seem like he means any harm, but I rub the crescent necklace around my neck anyways.   
“Hold on.” I rev the engine and speed back to base.   
Hux is bouncing up and down wildly for a while, but finally fear gets the best of him and he settles his hands gingerly on my waist.   
I try to ignore the sudden race of my heart.   
We are going very fast.   
When we get back to base, Connix greets me instantly.   
“I’m so glad you’re back Rose, I just had Poe over the comms and he is, like, super weepy- it’s terrifying. And then Rey commed and I told her you were out answering a distress signal and she said to comm her back immediately, she wants to discuss the move to Coruscant. Did you find the- is that General Hux!?”   
“This is Armitage Hux. Our spy. And war prisoner.” I say, just to make Hux squirm.   
“He was the spy? Why?”  
“I absolutely loathe Kylo Ren. That half-witted, emotional, greasy haired, glow stick wielden, no control, fuckin-” Hux mutters off a long stream of foul names, some so inventive I have to stop myself from giggling.   
“You’ll be pleased to know Kylo Ren is gone.” I inform the brooding man. He pauses.   
“Gone or dead?”  
“Both? Ben Solo has returned.” I jut my lip ever so slightly, very proud of my new friend.   
“Oh you have got to be kidding me.” Hux spits.   
“Nope! He’s lovely. Married Rey, is training students- well, a student, has really kind eyes…” I reply cheerily, and Hux growls, low in his throat.   
“Well that’s just perfect. Let’s get to the point. Am I going to rot in a cell or not?”   
I bite my lip.  
“I’m going to comm the actual general.” I motion to Connix to signal Poe again.   
“Rosssse you are not going to believe the hell I am in right now. I’m on Jakku. Jakku of all places, the crusher of dreams, and love, and also my LUNGS. And let me just tell you- if Finn wasn’t so sexy I might shoot him. He’s being a real piece of work.”   
“Poe, that sounds terrible sweetheart, really truly awful, but I have a very tall, very angry, Armitage Hux over here, should I lock him up?”   
“General Hugs? What’s he doing on Yavin?”  
“Someone failed to murder him.”   
“Shame. He’s very annoying... but he did save a lot of lives so...I guess he can go free but keep eyes on him at all times. And we probably should get him into counselling before he sees Ben. Just in case.”   
“Sounds good.”   
“Rose, you can make these decisions on your own you know. You’re acting general for a reason.” I blush with pride.   
“Thanks Poe.”   
“Can I speak to Hugs?” I glance over at Hux, who’s practically trembling with annoyance. It’s hilarious.   
“Please do.” I beckon Hux closer.  
“DON’T DO ANYTHING STUPID!” Poe yells over the comm, then disconnects.   
“Good news! You don’t have to go to jail! Now let’s get you cleaned up.” I march away, making sure I can hear Hux following me.   
“What exactly am I going to do here with you scum?” I round on him, eyes blazing.   
“You’re going to join us. I’ve met a lot of men like you, Armitage. And I need you under my watch at all times. So you’re going to help me lead this resistance, and rebuild on Coruscant while Poe and Finn are gone. Like you said; you and I are going to be seeing a lot of each other.”  
Hux looks like he might rather be back in the swamps, his fair skin flushed with rage. .   
“What would you have me be? A rebel? A hero? Do you turn cowards and deserters into heros?”   
“You’re already a rebel, you did that yourself when you gave us information from the first order. I also only have one hero, my sister Paige, although Rey comes pretty damn close. So no, Hux, I’m going to make you a man.”  
Hux splutters. I lift my head a little higher.   
I could get used to this whole general thing.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me baby name ideas please.

\-----Time skip of amount of time. Whatever floats your boat-----  
Ben  
“Ben!” Rey practically flys into my arms when she sees me.   
She looks positively ethereal, chestnut hair fluttering wildly as she runs across the field, a vision in loose white silks. When she's closer to me I can see the gentle curve of her stomach, silhouetted behind her gown.   
The first time she got pregnant, Rey was huge, surprisingly so for being such a tiny creature herself. Almost instantly her stomach swelled into a perfect round. She looked heavily pregnant when she was only 5 months in, and continued to grow, much to her chagrin. Somehow she got ten times more beautiful.   
Rey didn’t agree. One night, towards the end, she heaved herself up onto my lap. Cradling a belly protruding enormously over her hips she ran her lips close to my ear.  
“If you get me pregnant again Ben Solo I will run you through with my saber. I’m stretched and swollen, all so I can bear not one, oh no not just one, but two of your kriffing children. Keep it in your pants or I swear…” She continued with the threats until our sons were born. She loved them so much as soon as she decided they were old enough, she let me take her apart with my teeth.   
She curls herself into my arms with ease, nestling into the space between my ribs just as she has done so many times before.   
“Hello sweetheart.” I murmur, already slanting my mouth over hers in a kiss.   
“Ben.”   
I sink onto my knees so I can press kisses onto her bump.  
This second pregnancy has been much smaller. She’s nearly full term, and perfectly round, but much more proportionally. Everything curves in just the right places, as opposed to what Rey described as ballooning.   
“Shes so much gentler than the twins.” Rey remarks, settling one hand under her breasts on top of her stomach, and using the other to support the bottom of her swollen abdomen.   
“You are so beautiful.” I gather her in my embrace. I never tire of holding my wife and unborn child.   
“Shut up.” Rey blushes.   
“I’m serious. I’m half a mind to start on baby number four right now.”   
“No no my love, three is plenty.”   
Three children are a gift. For a while we weren’t sure we could have any. We tried for so long, Rey began to look resentfully at the children we were training. Even the older ones, nearing adulthood would make her scowl.   
When she was finally “knocked up” as Poe gleefully crowed, I finally understood when people said pregnant women glowed.   
The twins scared me. Not because I didn’t want them, not because I thought I would be a bad father, but because when I fell in love with Rey I thought it wasn’t possible to have any more love. This was it. My heart had filled to capacity. And then I felt two tiny force signatures and I wept because it hurt loving them all so much.   
“Is Numa okay with the training?” Rey peppers my jaw with kisses.   
“She is a wonderful teacher as you know. I hope the boys won’t give her too much trouble though.” I laugh as I think of the Twi’lek woman, who was one of our first trainees. And who now has been charged with watching our sons while Rey and I stay on Naboo for a while.   
She wanted our daughter to be born by the water.   
“So she will be a good swimmer.” Rey insisted on multiple occasions.   
“Poor Numa.” Rey muses.   
“Our boys really are a handful aren’t they. Wonder who they learned that from.”   
“Couldn’t have been me.” Rey smiles innocently, and I hold her just a little tighter.


	20. Chapter 20

“You’re a bastard.”   
“Am I?”   
“Yes.”  
“Anything else?”  
“An asshole.”  
“Uh uh.”   
“Disgustingly full of yourself.”  
“Please, do go on.”  
“The most difficult man I have ever met.”  
“Stop, I’m blushing.” I glare daggers at Finn. He’s flushed and angry, all up in my space spitting words at me like poison. Over the 5 years we’ve spent in this transport ship, rescuing and recruiting those who want to come live in the new republic of Coruscant, and some who want to train in the force, the ship hasn’t gotten any bigger.   
And 5 years is a ridiculous amount of time to spend in close quarters with the man I bicker with so much I’m pretty sure we’re starting to rival the antics of Rey and Ben. (Their honeymoon phase lasted for about a month until they were arguing and teasing each other with a new vengeance. And don’t even get me started about when Rey was pregnant with the twins. She and Ben both swear that it was the best time of their lives, but I saw Rey threaten to make Ben into a nice kebab if he ever got her pregnant again.)   
That day on Jakku, after the end of the war, when Finn and I first started our journey into the far reaches of the galaxy, was the first day in a long line of fights.   
I sulked for two weeks after our first little spat until we met back up with Rey and Ben on Coruscant. She smacked me across the face and told me to apologize. Ben said I should try a little flirting.   
I apologized to Finn. We hugged. For a pretty long time, but I didn’t think it was a big deal. I was actively trying to get over him, so I wouldn’t lose my 2nd best friend. (BB-8 will always beat him)  
Everything went pretty smoothly for about 4 years. Yes we would argue, ignore each other, I would be pissy, he would insult me, but we were doing great things for the resistance.   
Then I got drunk. We both got drunk.  
We were on Coruscant to visit the twins. Finn and I were alone on some balcony. (There are a surplus of balconies on Coruscant) Finn doesn’t hold alcohol well so he was only a couple drinks in, but I was truly wasted.   
“Finn I really hate you.” I slur.  
“Whyyyy?”   
“Because you’re just so, stupid, hot, but you’re my best friend and you don’t care about that.”  
“I think you’re really pretty.”   
“No you don’t.”  
“I do. I’ll prove it.” And then he kisses me, all drunk and sloppy. We wake up tangled and sweaty in some random bed.   
Rose sat me down and told me I was having a “friends with benefits” relationship, when I finally told her what was happening after me biting my lip aggressively got Finn to shove me into our ships tiny bed, and ended with us hastily dressing and assuring each other it was just helping each other out. Nothing serious.   
And that’s exactly my problem.  
It’s not serious.   
The sex is great, and it’s more than I had been getting in the years previous but it makes me feel like I’m the only choice. Wandering space alone, it’s just a necessity. Not real love, not the way I feel it so deep in the pits of my stomach when Finn leaves the bed first.   
I never get to hold him afterwards, and call him mine.   
“You’re violently attractive.” Finn growls, jolting me back to reality.   
“You can’t say things like that.” I hover closer, thinking about how it tastes to have my mouth on his. When I get this close to him, and just listen to him breathing so close to me, so alive, but so acutely not in love with me, I want to just blurt it out.   
“Why can’t I?”  
“Because when you say things like that I find it very hard to not be in love with you, and I’m trying not to do that. I’ve been trying not to do that. So stop saying things.”  
“Make me- wait what?”  
Oh kriff.


	21. Chapter 21

Rose   
“Trouble in paradise?” Hux croons as Finn and Poe enter the sitting area looking very disgruntled. Finn keeps turning towards Poe and opening his mouth as if he’s going to say something, and then closing it again and shaking his head.   
Poe looks like he either wants to cry, or shove someone off of a cliff.   
I elbow Hux in the gut.   
“I told you it’s complicated.”  
“They’re having sad sad denial sex.”   
“I’m working on it! And Rey’s helping.”   
“I adore Rey, but she married Ben who’s the biggest Twat I’ve ever met so forgive me if I’m skeptical of her relationship advice.”   
“Oh whatever. Just be nice to them.” I stare down the redhead at my side. He sighs and nods in agreement.  
“That little routine maintenance check took you a long time huh?” Hux grins. I put my head in my hands.   
“Uh well there was a fuse. That um. Blew. Rosie where’s Rey?” Poe is already heading back for the door.   
“I think she’s at the training center with Ben.” Poe hightails it out of the room, and Hux trembles in laughter next to me.   
Finn stares forlornly at the now empty doorway.   
“He was looking at Poes’ ass.” Hux whispers in my ear. I smack him with my holo screen.   
“Hi Rose. Hux.” Finn slumps down in one of the plush chairs.   
“Hey Finn. What’s wrong?”   
“Oh no, I’m fine. Just tired. How’s it going back here? With the wedding planning and all?”   
“Armie won’t let me have a red dress because he thinks it will clash with his hair.” I simper, earning a small smile from Finn. Hux gasps, betrayed.   
“Darling, you look lovely in white. Maybe white with red accents? The aesthetic is very important you know.”   
“It’s her wedding.” Finn sighs, picking at the thread on his jacket. (Poe is still angrily withholding his own jacket.)   
“Finn, really. What’s wrong.” Finn looks warily at Hux then back to his boots.   
“Oh please. As if the whole city doesn’t already know about you and Poe and your ignorance. Plus you kissed my fiance once and I don’t appreciate that, so just tell Rose what’s got you in a Kylo Ren-y mood.” Hux protects his face with his hands as I launch a pillow at him.   
“He said he loves me. And also you were literally evil when I kissed her so calm down ginger.” I twine my fingers with Hux’s to stop him from attacking Finn.   
“Finn, honey. Why are you so sad about this. You’ve been practically dating for a year now, and to be honest I would almost even say 5, but you weren’t kissing before that so…” I pat the empty space on the couch next to me but Finn stays where he is. Suddenly he starts to cry.   
I get up to hug him.   
“Maybe the sex is bad.” Hux remarks from behind me. I let go of Finn to find another pillow to throw at my snarky fiance but he catches me in his arms and kisses me smugly. When he lets me go Finn has left the room.   
I smack Hux again.


	22. 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N Uh hi. It's been a while. (It's been like 4 months oh my god I'm so sorry is I was writing a novel an excuse?) I just feel very disconnected from this fic now. I started it last year with no plan besides wanting to fix my poor broken heart because Ben Solo deserved better. I still love reylo with my whole heart, but I've changed and so has my writing. Also I really didn't plan this out well at all. So like I never had an ending. With that being said it would be cruel to just leave this without an ending so I'm going to do my very best to give you guys the ending you deserve. Thank you as always for supporting me and this work. Even though I've lost motivation for this story, the lovely comments and support I have received changed my life, and have given me hope that I can pursue what I want to do in the future. (Be a published author) Hope the new year is treating you well.  
> Note: MOst ppl are reading this on wattpad so im just copying and pasting my stuff from there lol

**Poe**

"You." I poke Finn in the chest. "Are an asshole." 

I'd practically sprinted away from the training room, back to the room where Rose and Hux are discussing something that I think has to do with chair decorations. Rose had just pointed me back out the door saying Finn had left a while ago and to go look for him because she doesn't have time for our idiocy. I found Finn outside on a balcony. 

What is it with this place and balconies? 

"Why do I feel like we've been here before?" Finn mumbles. 

I rake a hand through my hair. Finn is staring at his worn boots. 

"Because. You're an asshole. Completely daft." 

"Are we going to talk about the thing you said or are you going to insult me all day?" 

"I'm getting there!" 

I'm getting all riled up and Finn won't meet my eyes and it's really making me mad. I had sort of envisioned this going slightly differently. 

"Can you maybe look at me?" 

"Thought you were trying not to be in love with me." 

"And I thought you had learned your goddamned lesson that you are worthy of love. Did our friends teach you nothing? We've got two of the previously most evil men in the galaxy married off to the sweetest and most badass women I know. And you are far from evil." 

Finn looks up. 

"What are you saying Poe?" 

"I am saying. That I love you dimwit. And that you love me, and that you're scared all the time that you aren't enough. And you're used to running away when things get tough, and you're not used to using words to explain your feelings and you're emotionally congested." 

"This still feels like insults." 

"Look. Obviously you're attracted to me, I mean who isn't?"

Finn's glare is withering. 

"But also I love you. So there's that. Like, Rey and Ben type love but way less crazy saber sword shit ya know?" 

Finn still says nothing. I've put myself out on the line here, laid myself out in front of him in the only way I know how. (Headstrong, a little wild, raw and un sugar-coated) 

"Could you maybe... say something. I sort of envisioned you would uh reciprocate my love and we could make our or something. I prod. 

"I hurt you." He says finally. 

I think of the hellish sands of Jakku. 

_Flyboy_. 

"Yeah. You hurt me. But I'm not so fragile as to get so hung up on it for too long. You were... hurting. Although I am more than just a hot piece of ass and it would mean a lot to me if you could say so." 

"You're not just a hot piece of ass. Poe..." He trails off. 

"Can I kiss you?" I ask hopefully. 

He shakes his head. It's like I've been shot. Or stabbed. Or both. And then set on fire. I back away. Finn reaches for me quickly. 

"No that's not what I meant. God I'm terrible at this. I don't know how to do this. I was a trained soldier Poe." 

"Yeah and you were _so_ good at that." 

"All I've ever known is how to fight." 

"What is holding you back right now Finn? I'm here and I'm telling you I love you. Is this not... did I get something wrong here?" 

I wonder briefly if Rey and Ben were wrong about what they felt. If they were making the whole thing up just to get us to have this conversation and it's going terribly terribly wrong. If they were they'll regret it when I give the twins some really great prank material. 

"Poe, this war _was_ just about one person for me." 

Oh I'm going to smack Ben. Should've known better than to trust the force that trick ass magical rock lifting power-

"It was about you. My first friend. You rescued me from the first order you know." 

Hope. A glorious thing, a thing we thrive on here in the resistance, republic, whatever you want to call us. 

"Oh I know." 

"I didn't think that you, I mean, everyone always chooses someone else and I don't know we were doing this whole friends with benefits thing but I guess we could try, I mean you and I really need to work on not always running from everything." 

Finn blushes. He's cute. 

"Please shut up and NOW can I kiss you?" I ask again, hopefully. 

"Okay, yes please." He says and I pull him into my arms, finally, finally. 

This is good. 

Rey and Ben might be onto something with this whole being deeply in love thing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Wow trying to pull a plotline out of that was like pulling teeth. Sorry I tried. 
> 
> Anywayyyy I think there's only gonna be like one more chapter and then an epilogue and then this will have ended. When will that be? Who knows. Not me. Be sure to check out my other works, I just started a BTS AU so if ur a kpop fan go support that I swear my writing has gotten better and I actually have a plotline for that. Thanks for supporting me as always. 
> 
> xoxo, 
> 
> Abigail


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where's the plotline?   
> Idk either man i'm j trying to finish this for ya

**Rey**

"Kriff. Look at us Rey. We are attending a wedding." Ben remarks in awe. I stare at him blankly. 

"This isn't exactly the first wedding we've attended darling." I remind him. In fact, the number of weddings after the end of the war had been obscenely high. Not that I can say anything, my very own wedding being one of many. 

"Well yes. But isn't it nice? To do things so-" He looks at me with those warm brown eyes of his, "Domestic?" 

I look down at baby Nova in my arms, and the twins who are pulling each others hair. 

"We have three kids. Our whole life is domestic." 

But I know what he means. 

Ben, a broken, tortured boy, sent away by his parents, manipulated by a voice from the shadows, betrayed by his masters and raised to be nothing more than a destroyer of worlds. A pawn in a darker game. 

Me. An orphaned girl in a barren wasteland wanting nothing more than someone to come back to love her, a family. Another pawn, a piece to be cast aside if I proved to be no longer useful. 

And now. 

A family. 

Ben smiles, knowing what I'm thinking about. (He always knows. We are one and the same after all, tied, bonded, together.) 

Gentle music starts to play and I clasp Ben's hand tightly in mine as Rose walks down the aisle, Finn holding her arm. 

Hux looks positively strangled when he sees Rose in her dress, her half-crescent necklace shimmering brightly around her neck. 

Poe looks like he's trying not to laugh. 

The twins even stop their fidgeting for a moment to watch the bride. I beam warmly at my friend. 

Another wedding. 

One of many born out of the peace and love we continue to spread through the galaxy. 

Ben leans closer to graze his lips over my earlobe. I lean into his breath instantly. 

"I love you." He whispers. As if I don't know. But I could hear it over and over and over. 

I turn my head to his, softly kissing his cheek and whispering back,

"I love you too." 


	24. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end. Idk where the plotline went I lost it in 2020 somewhere. Ta ta!

_And what is a soulmate?_

_If one even believes in such a thing, one might say that a soulmate is your other half. That they are tied to you by a red string of fate, the force, or perhaps even another deity that you believe in. A soulmate is someone to spend your moons with._

_Perhaps you believe that this is predestined. Two halves of a whole, two that are one, a light, a dark, a balanced equation, a balanced force._

_(The force is not yours or mine to have, it_ is _us. The way we act, the way we live, the way we love._ That _creates the force.)_

_A friend, a lover, or simply that person who for a short time feels like coming home._

_Do we choose our soulmates? Or are they drawn to us by some tug at their lungs, a knowledge that there is someone out there to call them sweetheart and pull them to their chest until it doesn't hurt as much?_

_To say that soulmates are perfect would be as incorrect as saying that Ewoks are a helpless creature._

_For what if your soulmate is your deepest and most mortal enemy, for reasons you can't quite explain except that the sight of them standing even a ships length away makes your blood boil. They could still be your soulmate then. By pure choice alone (not bloodlines, manipulation or even forged connections) you choose to save them and have them save you._

_We do choose our soulmates, and they choose us in return, and we love and we love and we love them until we die and then we keep on loving just a little more._

_Have you ever heard the tale of the scavenger girl and the wayward prince?_

_No?_

_Well my dear, you need only look up into the stars to know them. For there is where they spent most of their time. Searching for one another._

_Were they soulmates?_

_Yes, dear. They were soulmates. And something a little bit more... raw._

_What more?_

_Well child I'll have to tell you their story then. Sit down. Stay for a while. For it's a long story and we must start from the beginning._

_Light. Dark._

_Love._


End file.
